Chapter 3: So long
by ACompatible17
Summary: Is Yuuki gonna reject Kaname or will she reject Zero. Kaname left the school for the good of Yuuki see why... This is the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3: So long…**

**Author's note:** Third Chappie, I only want to say that: This effing fanfic is a disgrace and I don't like it. If you do, then leave a review and make me feel happy, so I will understand how this fanfic is not such a disgrace after all. This is the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knights…

Special thanks to my 'occasional' betareader, disconnected15.

**By: **ACompatible17

"Yuuki, thanks for the date. It was amazing, and nothing could've possibly messed it up…"

"Shh…Nothing could mess things up for us… and thanks too, for the rose, I mean."

Then Yuuki's heart had this feeling that she couldn't explain. Her eyes gazed longingly at the moon that was shining incredibly bright in the black velvet sky.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something… and I assure you, it's not about Kaname. So don't look at me like that!" Yuuki laughed at Zero's surprised expression.

"Well goodnight and thanks again." She tiptoed and kissed the silver-haired boy's pale cheek.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, Zero pulled back a few moments later and tugged gently on her wrist.

"Zero?." She said, a little nervous that her date had only smiled at her sheepishly and continued to pull on her wrist.

Yuuki saw that he was taking her to the balcony, and almost immediately, her heart relaxed. He was going to invite her to go and see the moon. And Yuuki thought, for a brief second, that it was the most romantic thing he'd ever done…

"Yuuki, I know this sounds a little crazy, but if your future children ask, 'mommy who was your first love?', what would you tell them?" Yuuki thought, and remembered the Kuran pureblood.

"If you say Kaname it's okay with me." Zero whispered hesitantly. Yuuki shook her head in response.

"Don't be silly. I'll tell them the truth, Zero. That you, you are my first love." She held Zero's hand in her shaking ones, tears began streaming down from her rosy eyes and stained her flushed cheeks.

"I love you…"

_Kaname's room…_

'Knock-knock'

"Come in." Headmaster Cross opened the door and strode in.

"Kaname." He bowed. "I'd like to discuss some matters with you, concerning my daughter." At the last few words, the pureblood lifted his head up, neglecting his paperwork and giving the ex-hunter his full attention.

Cross spoke on, "I know you love my daughter and I just wanted you to know that I want you and Yuuki to be, well… 'lovers'. But I'm still quite hesitant, because I have to leave her alone. And I know that she's a big girl now and well…"

"Please leave it to me, Headmaster. I know what I am doing."

"C'mon, Kaname. You can't find another girl like that in a bajillion years! I know, I tried!"

"Give me suggestions then."

Headmaster Cross sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I won't give suggestions, you're a grown man, and not to mention one of the most intellectual ones I've ever met. I fail to understand how you can't capture my cute daughter's heart." Headmaster Cross was suddenly engulfed in a flurry of cherry petals as he struck an awkward pose. He left right after receiving a threatening glare from the Kuran.

Kaname sighed and let his shoulder sag.

….

"Kaname, is there something you wanna talk about?" Kaname shook his head as he rummaged through his closet. He threw his clothes into his bag. Yuuki stepped back and tears started falling down. She'd never seen Kaname so upset before. She shivered in fear.

"Don't be afraid, I understand how you love Zero. It hurts me inside and…and I love you I just want to…" Yuuki walked towards Kaname and hugged his back.

"Stop that, Yuuki, You love somebody else, you should save your embrace for him." Yuuki removed her arms, and bowed her head. Her tears on the floor fell like diamonds…

"Yuuki, I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better, someone who will protect you and love you with all his heart." Kaname turned around and tilted Yuuki's chin upwards. He kissed her gently and felt her soft lips against his.

"Goodbye Yuuki…"

"But Kaname…" The pureblood lifted his bag and took off.

As the door clicked shut, the girl fell to her knees and cried silently. As the door closes Yuuki just kneeled there until her aching heart calms…

…

While Zero was wearing his school uniform, Yuuki passed by with her helpless heart. Zero heard her tear drops dropping on the carpet. Zero went to her…

"What's wrong? And what happened?"

"Are you always going to ask me this questions! God I'm so confused. Just leave me alone for a while, Zero." Zero just let go of her soft hand and just let her twinkling tears fall down on her rosy cheeks.

…

Girls and boys acted like themselves like it was Valentines day, But they are asking now is to have a promdate. Zero remained silent until he asked Yuuki to be his Promdate.

As the violet-eyed boy was searching his promdate, he saw his source of light in his dark side of his heart.

"Yuuki, would you be my promdate?"

"I'm sorry, Zero I picked Kaname." As Yuuki glanced at him, Zero's heart felt like pieces of ripped paper.

"I thought he was…was gone…I mean, he went off to another school?"

"he came back he couldn't find another school to study and then…he just came back here. "

"Why not me?" zero was jealous and just controlled himself to calm down.

"You were my valentine date, I have to give Kaname a chance. So I made him as my Promdate. Don't be upset your still a part of my heart."

Zero remained silent when he saw kaname at the back of yuuki reading a book. The pureblood looked at Zero with insults using his sight.

_The prom…_

The students wear dresses that are colorful and glittery. Kaname was there waiting for the girl of her dreams.

"I told you so, kaname that my big girl would choose you. Good luck and welcome to the family." Headmaster cross leaves kaname at the front door of the Gym with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, headmaster." As the song begins, Yuuki walked down the stairs. She wore a White dress that is so beautiful to see. As she saw her promdate she immedietly called his name. They danced and as the romantic song begins They glanced at each other. The rosy eyed girl kissed the pureblood. The pureblood kissed a heavenly rose. But as the silver headed boy saw them he didn't felt jealous because Yuuki deserves Kaname.

"Kaname, I…I…lov…"

"Yuuki, no." Kaname took of his hand on the waist and hand of the beautiful rose.

"This is wrong." Then Kaname called Zero and made him dance with Yuuki.

"She's all yours. Even though we love one girl yet we didn't argue because of her. Well, I gotta go. Thank you Yuuki So long..." Kaname left and searched a girl he deserves.

"I love you." Yuuki smiled at Zero.

"yeah, me too." Zero kissed the rosy eyed girl he desereve…

Even though Kaname didn't find the girl of his dreams still he keeps on searching…

Thanks for reading…TT


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: So long…**

**Author's note:** Third Chappie, I only want to say that: This effing fanfic is a disgrace and I don't like it. If you do, then leave a review and make me feel happy, so I will understand how this fanfic is not such a disgrace after all. This is the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knights…

Special thanks to my 'occasional' betareader, disconnected15.

**By: **ACompatible17

"Yuuki, thanks for the date. It was amazing, and nothing could've possibly messed it up…"

"Shh…Nothing could mess things up for us… and thanks too, for the rose, I mean."

Then Yuuki's heart had this feeling that she couldn't explain. Her eyes gazed longingly at the moon that was shining incredibly bright in the black velvet sky.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something… and I assure you, it's not about Kaname. So don't look at me like that!" Yuuki laughed at Zero's surprised expression.

"Well goodnight and thanks again." She tiptoed and kissed the silver-haired boy's pale cheek.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, Zero pulled back a few moments later and tugged gently on her wrist.

"Zero?." She said, a little nervous that her date had only smiled at her sheepishly and continued to pull on her wrist.

Yuuki saw that he was taking her to the balcony, and almost immediately, her heart relaxed. He was going to invite her to go and see the moon. And Yuuki thought, for a brief second, that it was the most romantic thing he'd ever done…

"Yuuki, I know this sounds a little crazy, but if your future children ask, 'mommy who was your first love?', what would you tell them?" Yuuki thought, and remembered the Kuran pureblood.

"If you say Kaname it's okay with me." Zero whispered hesitantly. Yuuki shook her head in response.

"Don't be silly. I'll tell them the truth, Zero. That you, you are my first love." She held Zero's hand in her shaking ones, tears began streaming down from her rosy eyes and stained her flushed cheeks.

"I love you…"

_Kaname's room…_

'Knock-knock'

"Come in." Headmaster Cross opened the door and strode in.

"Kaname." He bowed. "I'd like to discuss some matters with you, concerning my daughter." At the last few words, the pureblood lifted his head up, neglecting his paperwork and giving the ex-hunter his full attention.

Cross spoke on, "I know you love my daughter and I just wanted you to know that I want you and Yuuki to be, well… 'lovers'. But I'm still quite hesitant, because I have to leave her alone. And I know that she's a big girl now and well…"

"Please leave it to me, Headmaster. I know what I am doing."

"C'mon, Kaname. You can't find another girl like that in a bajillion years! I know, I tried!"

"Give me suggestions then."

Headmaster Cross sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I won't give suggestions, you're a grown man, and not to mention one of the most intellectual ones I've ever met. I fail to understand how you can't capture my cute daughter's heart." Headmaster Cross was suddenly engulfed in a flurry of cherry petals as he struck an awkward pose. He left right after receiving a threatening glare from the Kuran.

Kaname sighed and let his shoulder sag.

….

"Kaname, is there something you wanna talk about?" Kaname shook his head as he rummaged through his closet. He threw his clothes into his bag. Yuuki stepped back and tears started falling down. She'd never seen Kaname so upset before. She shivered in fear.

"Don't be afraid, I understand how you love Zero. It hurts me inside and…and I love you I just want to…" Yuuki walked towards Kaname and hugged his back.

"Stop that, Yuuki, You love somebody else, you should save your embrace for him." Yuuki removed her arms, and bowed her head. Her tears on the floor fell like diamonds…

"Yuuki, I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better, someone who will protect you and love you with all his heart." Kaname turned around and tilted Yuuki's chin upwards. He kissed her gently and felt her soft lips against his.

"Goodbye Yuuki…"

"But Kaname…" The pureblood lifted his bag and took off.

As the door clicked shut, the girl fell to her knees and cried silently. As the door closes Yuuki just kneeled there until her aching heart calms…

…

While Zero was wearing his school uniform, Yuuki passed by with her helpless heart. Zero heard her tear drops dropping on the carpet. Zero went to her…

"What's wrong? And what happened?"

"Are you always going to ask me this questions! God I'm so confused. Just leave me alone for a while, Zero." Zero just let go of her soft hand and just let her twinkling tears fall down on her rosy cheeks.

…

Girls and boys acted like themselves like it was Valentines day, But they are asking now is to have a promdate. Zero remained silent until he asked Yuuki to be his Promdate.

As the violet-eyed boy was searching his promdate, he saw his source of light in his dark side of his heart.

"Yuuki, would you be my promdate?"

"I'm sorry, Zero I picked Kaname." As Yuuki glanced at him, Zero's heart felt like pieces of ripped paper.

"I thought he was…was gone…I mean, he went off to another school?"

"he came back he couldn't find another school to study and then…he just came back here. "

"Why not me?" zero was jealous and just controlled himself to calm down.

"You were my valentine date, I have to give Kaname a chance. So I made him as my Promdate. Don't be upset your still a part of my heart."

Zero remained silent when he saw kaname at the back of yuuki reading a book. The pureblood looked at Zero with insults using his sight.

_The prom…_

The students wear dresses that are colorful and glittery. Kaname was there waiting for the girl of her dreams.

"I told you so, kaname that my big girl would choose you. Good luck and welcome to the family." Headmaster cross leaves kaname at the front door of the Gym with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, headmaster." As the song begins, Yuuki walked down the stairs. She wore a White dress that is so beautiful to see. As she saw her promdate she immedietly called his name. They danced and as the romantic song begins They glanced at each other. The rosy eyed girl kissed the pureblood. The pureblood kissed a heavenly rose. But as the silver headed boy saw them he didn't felt jealous because Yuuki deserves Kaname.

"Kaname, I…I…lov…"

"Yuuki, no." Kaname took of his hand on the waist and hand of the beautiful rose.

"This is wrong." Then Kaname called Zero and made him dance with Yuuki.

"She's all yours. Even though we love one girl yet we didn't argue because of her. Well, I gotta go. Thank you Yuuki So long..." Kaname left and searched a girl he deserves.

"I love you." Yuuki smiled at Zero.

"yeah, me too." Zero kissed the rosy eyed girl he desereve…

Even though Kaname didn't find the girl of his dreams still he keeps on searching…

Thanks for reading…TT


End file.
